


Into the Pit

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoist made a mistake of mentioning that he works with Ratchet back in his reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Pit

“Don't worry. You'll thank me when I'm done.”

That doesn't help me processor one bit as I tug at the restraints that Ratchet, no, he's not _my_ Ratchet, placed around my limbs.

The whine of his saw is loud and the grin on his faceplates is like nothing I have ever seen before.

“Steady Hoist. Trust me. You'll enjoy this.”

 _No. No I won't. Get away. Let me go._ I am screaming at him, but no sound leaves my vocaliser.

My scream as his saw makes contact is as silent as my pleading.

Darkness, when it falls, is a relief.


End file.
